


Home

by Jeanine_P



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanine_P/pseuds/Jeanine_P
Summary: What makes a place home?Jellybean comes home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this story I will be changing some things like, Jellybean's age, how long her and her mom have been gone, and i will add 1 new character. Some things will fake and/or not true.

They both sat there in Pop’s, Jug’s hand rested on Betty’s thigh as he stared at the wall. He was talking about his childhood. The childhood he had before his mom left. She stared at him smiling because he looked happier talking about his family before it fell apart.

“I remember this one time, we went out on a Sunday afternoon. Jellybean was only two. My dad was driving the same truck he has now. He had one hand on the steering wheel while the other one was holding onto my mom’s hand. Oh Betty, they looked so in love.” He laughed before continuing. “ Jellybean was just starting to grasp the concept of what things were. She looked out the window asking about each little thing and i would try to answer but I, myself, didn’t know much. I remember my dad making a bad joke and we laughed but my mom would tell him to stop with the puns and bad jokes but he would always say the same thing, ‘You loved my bad jokes on our first date’, it never failed to make her blush. Then, when we reach our destination, a small field in the outskirts of town, we would all jump out the car. My dad would grab Jellybean and put her over his shoulders. She would giggle. My mom told me to take the picnic basket because I was a big strong boy. I am proud to say that in those moments we were a family, a small happy family.” he finished his story with glossy eyes as he missed those times. 

“Jughead, do you miss them?” It was a stupid question but she felt the need to ask. “ I miss my mom so much. She was such a wonderful woman and she never got mad. Don’t even get me started on Jellybean, she was my everything,Betty. She always found the good in every little thing. But funnily enough, i miss my dad the most. He was my hero, the man i looked up too.” he closed his eyes trying to stop the tears that threatened to come. “Sometimes i think that if Jellybean came back he would stop. He would be our dad again.” he finished. Betty frowned slightly as she knew her boyfriend was hurting. As he took a sip from his milkshake, an idea sparked into Betty’s mind.


	2. "I miss him too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a phone call to change the day

 Jughead left his phone (which he does often to have an excuse to come over) at her house, which was perfect for Betty because her plan involved it. She quickly clicked on the contact number she wanted. It started ringing and Betty was getting excited.

Ring Ring Ring

_Hello._

Betty heard the voice of a girl. The voice was soft and sounded somewhat scared.

“Hello, uh is this Gladys Jones or Jellybean Jones?”

_I’m the latter._

“I’m Betty Cooper, Jughead’s friend.”

_Oh, how is he?_

“He’s fine. May i speak to your mother?”

_She’s not available at the moment, but i can tell her you what you want me to tell her._

“It does involve you so ok, tell her that Jughead misses you. He wants you guys to come home. He just wants his family back.”

_I miss him too. I’ll tell my mom. Thank you Betty and also, do you know anything about my dad?_

“Your welcome and I know he'll be happy to see you.”

Then Jelly bean hung up. Betty smiled pleased with her actions. She believed that this is what Jughead needs, his family.

As soon as she as she put the phone down someone knocked on her bedroom window.

"Hey Betts, I think I left my phone." he said smiling at his girl.

"How many times have you left your phone here Jug. This is like the fourth time this week." she laughed walking up to him and planting a kiss. "Here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments for any suggestions for the story


	3. "We're here"

It had been about a week since Betty called Jellybean. It was friday afternoon. Betty was in the Blue and Gold with Jughead when she received a text. 

We’re here. Where do you want to meet up? -JB

I’m with Jug rn. Go to Pop’s, I’ll meet you there. -B

“Betty?” Jughead asked. “Did you even hear what I just read?” Betty looked up at him. “Sorry Jug, but my mom needs me home now.” she grabbed her coat and kissed him. He didn't complain as he knew Mama Cooper was hard to handle. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.” 

\-------------------------

Betty walked into the all to familiar diner. She looked around, seeing a lot of recognizable faces until her eyes fall on a girl. She was small, she had blue eyes and dark brown almost black hair that curled. She had seemed to be wearing very ripped boyfriend jeans and some band t-shirt that read "Folie a Deux" on it.

Betty walked over to her table. “Hey! Jellybean?!” Betty said excited. Jellybean stood up and smiled. “Hiya Betty!” She hugged the blond while offering the seat in front of her. “Where's Jughead?” She asked looking behind her to see if he was there. “He's somewhere. I didn't tell him you guys were coming because I wanted to surprise him. Also, where's your mom?” Betty asked curious as to why the young girl was sat alone. “She’s didn't want to come. She said that she'd never come back here dead or alive. I, on the other hand, decided that I missed my older brother and my darling father and came back. Plus, things with my mom were getting bad.” Jellybean explained. 

\-------------------------

Betty spoke with Jellybean for an hour or so until JellyBean decided she was ready to see them again. “Betty, if you don't mind, I would love to see my dad and or brother?” Betty smiled at the girl before answering. “Of course. Come, I'll drive you there.” She followed Betty to the car that was gonna take her home. 

 

\-------------------------

They drove for about 15 minutes before reaching the trailers. “My dad lives here?” Jellybean asked out of curiosity. “Yup.” Betty answered not sure what to say. They walked to the trailer in silence. Betty knocked on the door while Jellybean hid behind her. 

“Betty, pleasure seeing you here. How's Jug?” FP asked. For once he didn't smell like alcohol. “He's good but I have something special for you, Mr.Jones.” Betty beamed. “What may the surprise be?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. This was Jellybean’s cue to reveal herself. “Hi daddy.” She said. FP couldn't believe it. His own daughter was standing right in front of him. She had gotten so much taller and more woman like. “Jellybean, oh my girl.” He hugged her like he was afraid of her leaving. “Oh baby, I missed you.” He repeated. “I missed you to daddy.” She said back to him.

“Does Jug know you're back?” He asked grabbing a curl and tucking it behind her ear and cupping her cheeks still in disbelief. “No.” She answered. “I was gonna text him to come here now. Do you want to see him Jellybean?” Betty asked. “Yes please.” She said hugging her dad once more. 

They waited on the couch for Jughead’s arrival. Jellybean fiddled with her thumbs as her dad continued with cleaning up the place. Cutting off his alcohol for Jughead was working little by little but now with his princess back he decided to cut off alcohol all together. 

After FP threw away the last beer bottle, someone knocked on the door. “Coming.” He shouted. “Betty texted me. Don’t tell me you kidnapped her.” Jughead was scared as to why his girlfriend is in the same room, alone, with his dad. “I'm here Jug. I’m okay.” Betty answered. He sighed of relief and hugged her. “Why’d you text me to come then.” Jug asked. “We actually have a surprise for you Jug!” Betty said as she pulled him into the trailer. 

“You know I hate supri-” Jughead had stopped his sentence upon seeing his sister sitting criss crossed on their dad’s old couch. “Hey Jug!” She waved at him. “Jellybean.” He was at a loss of words. His little sister was home. “Miss me?” She asked getting up from her spot. All he did was nod as he pulled her into a hug. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he embraced his sister. “I missed you too, Jug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comment. Much love, appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

“How? Why? Who? Wow!” The man with an explicit vocabulary was at a loss of words. He couldn't understand how his little sister was home. “So your friend, Betty, she called me and asked me to come back because you missed me. I missed you and daddy too much to pass up the offer. So I gathered my stuff and came.” JellyBean explained. “You had always been a daddy’s girl.” FP said still at aw that his daughter was home. “Im so happy you're home Jellybean but what about mom? Did she stay behind or is she coming later on?” Jughead asked. Jellybean’s mood suddenly changed. “Uh…mom stayed back in Ohio.” She said. “Why?” Jughead asked. “She didn't want to.” She said tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “How come?” This set Jellybean off. “She...she...she” Jellybean choked not knowing how to phrase the problem. 

“She’s lost it Jug. Sh-she fell into a black hole as soon as we left. I don't know how it happened but it was so bad.” Jellybean cried. FP ran to get her waster as Jughead tried to comfort her. “When you calm down you can talk. Now shhh.” Jughead said as her tears calmed down. 

She took one sip from her cup and took in a shaky breathe. “We never moved in with Grandma and Grandpa. Of course I never thought bad of it but I would've much rather loved with them. Mom moved us into a small apartment with two rooms so I had space. She was fine at first. Until she met Ron. He wasn't bad to me but he had his problems. He did drugs and mom of course followed him to it. She at first started with Marijuana but then quickly changed to stronger stuff and I lost her. So being a small girl, I had to survive on my own. That's until I got a call from Betty, who is basically my new hero, and I packed up my stuff and with the little money I had I left. I did tell mom that we were invited to come home but she said her new life is better and without me it would be even better.” Silent tears ran down her face as she continued. “I'm sorry.” She said. “Don't apologize. She lost the best things in her life. Now, princess, let's take you to Pop’s for dinner. Remember how much you loved his fries.” FP offered making her laugh as the memory of her and FP dipping their fries in the chocolate malt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have specific point of views. Please leave kudos.


	5. You're extremely smart

Jug’s pov

We walked into Pop’s and quickly sat down in a booth at the farther end of the diner. Jellybean looked at the menu to see if anything grabbed her attention. “If there something I remember about riverdale it's that Pop’s has the best damn fries.” Jellybean said. We all laughed. 

“So, Jellybean, are you transferring schools or what's the deal?” Betty asked Jellybean. “Oh, I decided to finish my eighth grade year online. Luckily, my old school had this system where if you were moving but hadn't finished your year you could do it online so I called the school and they said it was fine. All I had to do was get mom to sign a paper for me but I forged it so she wouldn't know that I left.” Jellybean explained. “You're extremely smart. I'm starting to think you aren't my kid. Neither of you. Both so intelligent.” My dad looked at both of us. He showed compasión and disbelief in his eyes. Sobriety was doing him well and, I think, Jellybean coming home was the icing on the cake for him. 

“My report card would state otherwise. Except for art, oh man, that's A’s all the way down.” Jellybean expressed. She always had a thing for art like I had a thing for writing. 

“Hey, what can I get you guys?” A nice blonde waitress came to our booth. “Can I have the best burger here, whichever I don't really care, medium fries and a coca-cola.” Jellybean said. “I'll have the same.” Both me and my dad said at the same time which made us laugh. “I'll just have a chocolate milkshake.” Betty said. 

\------

After an hour or so we were all done except Betty who had a quarter of her drink left. “Wow, the Jones eat fast.” Betty exclaimed in surprise. “Yeah we're pretty fast. Food is our everything. No doubt about it.” Jellybean laughed. She looked so happy. Like all her worries were erased. “Well I say we go and we can get you situated back at the trailer.” My dad dropped the money on the table as he got out the booth. “Yeah sounds perfect. I have a surprise for jughead and you anyways so I can give it to you guys when we get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a short song-fic about bughead if anyone wants to read it also I have another story idea for bughead and another one for Varchie.


End file.
